Ikatan
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT! Ketika Fenris merasa tak pantas mengenakan kain merah yang diikatkan oleh Garret Hawke di pergelangan tangannya. Setelah kejadian di malam terbunuhnya Hedriana. M!HawkexFenris, M/M, Canon.


"_Hawke. We should move on." - Fenris, in Dragon Age II_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

_**Ikatan**_

_A **Dragon Age II **from Bioware fanfiction_

_T-rated for shonen ai, romance and hurt/comfort_

_Garret Hawke x Fenris / Leto_

_I do not own anything except the story_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

Piala dan alat makan itu terbuat dari perunggu. Tergolek tanpa isi di atas meja makan besar yang bisa menampung lebih dari sepuluh orang. Semuanya tak tersentuh kecuali oleh debu. Pemilik—tidak, _penghuni_, lebih tepatnya—nya tidak pernah ambil peduli. Statusnya sebagai budak membuatnya acuh terhadap _table manner_. Konyol. Dahulu ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menyantap berbagai makanan lezat dan menyesap anggur berkualitas tinggi. Sekarang, ketika ia menjadi satu-satunya penghuni tetap di kastil raksasa ini, justru kehampaan yang menggerogoti batinnya.

Ia kembali mendesah. Tak salah Varric memanggilnya _broody_—si muram. Bukannya ia tak mencoba untuk berhenti menyesali dirinya sendiri, hanya saja mereka tidak mengerti. Danarius dan Hedriana, _master-_nya, adalah dua penyihir yang tak pernah berhenti menghantui kehidupannya. Mimpi dan tidurnya. Siksaan yang pernah diterimanya tidak hanya fisik dan mental. Semua gempuran yang diterima tubuh ringkihnya, suka tak suka, menghasilkan individu berpsikologis negatif. Jangan salahkan, kalau ia membenci semua penyihir dan berbagai bentuk kemagisan mereka.

Amarah tertahan itu membuat rajah putih di tubuhnya bersinar. Lyrium yang ditanamkan Danarius ke daging dan kulitnya bereaksi tanpa terduga. Ia masih gagal mengontrol pendar kebiruan yang menjadi senjata andalannya. Ia mampu menembus benda-benda padat termasuk tubuh manusia. Efek fisiknya luar biasa fantastis—berbanding lurus dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika proses perajahan berjalan. Nyaris ia tak bisa merasakan perih, sakit, tubuhnya kehilangan kemampuan menerima rangsangan sejenis. Dan seolah hal itu belum cukup, seluruh memorinya terhapus dari ingatan.

Yang ia tahu, dirinya terlahir kembali sebagai mesin penyiksa berjalan.

Sampai detik ia memutuskan untuk melarikan diri dari Danarius, dari Hedriana, dari Tentiver Imperium, dari perbudakan dan menjejakkan kaki ke Kirkwall, ia masih percaya bahwa dirinya adalah senjata. Ia tak ragu untuk mencabik-cabik orang yang menghalangi jalannya. Terlebih kalau orang itu adalah penyihir—amarah dan rasa jijik membuat proses kematian korbannya jauh lebih memilukan. Dendam itulah yang menggerakkan tubuh si pemuda untuk membunuh lebih, dan _lebih_. Hedriana sudah ia habisi dengan tangannya sendiri—kini tinggal satu orang. _Danarius_. Satu langkah besar lagi, dan kemerdekaan akan menjadi satu absolutisme dalam menjalani sisa hidupnya.

Lihat dirinya kini. Menjadikan tubuhnya umpan bagi Danarius. Bernapas di dalam kastil tua yang menjadi properti sang _master._ Berharap ia akan sesegera mungkin ditemukan agar dendam itu terbalaskan.

Elf bertubuh ramping itu berdiri di samping jendela besar yang memberinya pemandangan ke arah taman. Butiran air sedikit banyak mendistraksi pandangannya. Jatuh satu per satu, saling mengejar, seolah tetesan mereka adalah perlombaan untuk mencapai batas kusen. Pemuda bersurai salju itu menghela napas lagi. Lebih berat kali ini. Hujan dan kesendirian tak pernah membuatnya sesak. Namun ia tahu persis kenapa malam itu semua terasa berbeda. Ada seseorang—_sesuatu_—yang memaksa masuk.

Sepasang zamrud tajamnya melunak. Memandangi pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Menyadari eksistensi kain berwarna merah yang terbalut di sana.

Penyihir itu mengikatnya—dengan cara yang tak pernah ia duga.

Bukan—_bukan_ Danarius yang sedang ia sesalkan, melainkan tukang rapal lain yang ia temui nyaris setiap hari.

Hubungan di antara mereka tidak pernah sederhana. Berawal dari pertemuan tak terduga di Elven Alienage di malam hari, beralih ke Hightown, dilanjutkan ke berbagai tempat berbahaya di Kirkwall sampai area liar seperti Sundermount. Ia hampir tak pernah satu suara dengan si penyihir. Selalu adu argumen dalam hal-hal yang menyangkut sihir dan perbudakan. Tak jarang memberikan komentar sinis terhadap lelucon yang tak pernah lucu di telinganya. Elf itu menganggap si penyihir sebagai rekan seperjalanan. Ia berhutang budi padanya. Tetapi untuk perasaan sentimentil seperti 'sahabat', maaf, ia tak pernah semelankolis itu—justru rasa persaingan yang membuncah semakin lama mengenalnya.

Ya, ada banyak sekali alasan baginya untuk membenci Garret Hawke. Pertama, kenyataan kalau pria itu seorang penyihir—sesuatu yang sangat, sangat ia antipati. Baginya semua penyihir adalah individu berbahaya yang patut dibasmi sebelum menciptakan kekacauan baru. Kedua, pendapat diplomatis, naif, dan sok pahlawan yang selalu berselisih dengan dirinya. Hawke selalu menerima misi aneh-aneh; mencari anak hilang, mencari Templar hilang, mencari penyihir hilang. Ketiga, keterlibatannya dalam pertarungan melawan penyihir-darah dan makhluk gaib. Padahal Hawke tahu dirinya membenci hal-hal sejenis itu—dan dengan membawa dirinya lebih jauh, paradigmanya semakin apatis.

Tetapi hal yang membuatnya paling kesal adalah perhatian Hawke padanya. Ia benci mengakui fakta kalau pada sosok tegap itulah sepasang zamrudnya berlabuh. Tidak hanya ketika mereka menghabisi _hurlock _atau laba-laba raksasa, tetapi juga saat mereka semua bersantai di _The Hanged Man_. Varrick dan Isabela selalu menggodanya ketika mereka bermain _Diamondback_ bersama. Hawke yang tolol dalam urusan bertaruh selalu memilih duduk di pojok, menikmati segelas _ale_ dan membaca isi bergulung-gulung perkamen dari Vicount Dumar. Mungkin hanya Merril yang tidak sadar kalau manusia dan elf ini selalu mencuri untuk saling pandang—dan hal itu selalu berhasil membuat Anders mendelik cemburu.

Surai salju itu menyentak kepalanya satu kali. Kembali ia tegak isi botol anggur di tangannya. Tetesan terakhir, dan seperti biasa, ia hantamkan benda pecah belah itu ke arah samping. Membiarkan botol kaca tersebut beradu dengan kerasnya dinding batu. Dengusan napas. Benar-benar ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Malam setelah ia membunuh Hedriana kembali menghantui benaknya. Apa yang terjadi melenceng jauh daripada apa yang ia rencanakan. Ia tak menyangka kalau sentuhan sederhana dari Hawke berujung pada kehangatan ganjil dengan ranjang milik sang penyihir sebagai saksi bisu. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai—oh, seharusnya memang ia _tidak_ menyukainya, hanya saja—

Ia merasa tidak aman.

Hawke adalah seorang yang disegani di Kirkwall karena jasanya di ekspedisi _Deep Road_. Bangsawan terpandang seperti dirinya, yang memiliki properti pribadi di Hightown—dengan seoarang elf _budak_?

Jemarinya melepas simpul terluar. Kain tenun berwarna merah yang dilingkarkan dan diikat oleh Hawke malam itu—terasa begitu berat. Tidak seharusnya ia mengenakan benda ini. Tidak semestinya ia dan Hawke menjadi sesuatu yang lebih dari rekan seperjalanan. Tidak—pantas. Sekalipun rasa bencinya terhadap penyihir sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun, ada rasa yang mengalahkan panas di dadanya. Ia tidak tahu apa namanya. Terlalu prematur untuk bisa dikatakan cinta. Begitu kabur; begitu abstrak. Yang ia tahu, ia memiliki perasaan egois yang disimpannya sendiri. Tak ada yang tahu. Siapapun, bahkan Hawke sendiri—nyaris ia menanggalkan benda tersebut ketika suara bariton menginterupsinya.

"Fenris—"

Pemuda itu sedikit tersentak. Zamrud tajamnya menusuk dalam kewaspadaan. Namun dengan segera ekspresi berbahaya itu sedikit melunak—tidak memberikan perubahan berarti—ketika ia menyadari bahwa si pemanggil namanya adalah sosok yang sudah tak asing baginya. Ia tak perlu bertanya bagaimana penyihir itu bisa memasuki rumahnya. Mungkin Isabela, si ratu bajak laut yang suka bergosip, memberikan tutorial untuk membobol pintu kastil tua. Wanita berkulit gelap itu, dan Varric, tentu, adalah duo penyusup handal yang bisa dengan mudah menjinakkan perangkap musuh. Tak salah kalau mereka menjejal sedikit ilmu pada rekan satu tim—

"Hawke." suara dalam itu memberikan respon. Sorotnya menyelidik. Tak setitikpun air hujan membasahi pakaian lawan bicaranya. Tukang sihir memang berbeda—"Kerepotan macam apa lagi yang kau bawa?"

Tawa kecil terdengar, "Sepertinya kau lebih menghargai masalah yang aku bawa daripada kurirnya sendiri, hm?" nada iseng khas Hawke—ditambah ekspresi menyebalkan yang alami.

"Lelucon." Fenris memberikan dengusan, "Itulah hidup bagimu."

"Setidaknya aku mengetahui satu hal yang tak pernah kujadikan lelucon, Fenris." pemuda berpostur tinggi besar itu bersedekap. Bahu kanannya menyender di kusen pintu tanpa mempedulikan debu yang mengotori jubahnya, "—_kau_."

Fenris membuang muka, "Berhentilah mencoba melucu di hadapanku." gumamnya dengan nada sesuram biasa. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di salah satu kursi makan, memberikan gestur mengundang sebagai bentuk tata krama yang masih tersisa, "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada _Agrisio Pavanii_ untukku?" Hawke masih mencoba mencairkan suasana, "Oh. Lupakan." cepat ia meralat ketika sepasang bola mata karamel madunya menangkap refleksi pecahan botol anggur. Ia gelengkan kepalanya perlahan—terbiasa dengan kebiasaan buruk Fenris yang suka sekali melakukan pengerusakan. Penyihir berjambang itu mempertipis jarak. Ia mendudukkan diri di seberang sang prajurit; merasa beruntung ada meja besar yang menghalangi fisik mereka—"Kau siap? Untuk besok?"

Fenris mendelik. Tak ada jawaban verbal yang diucapkannya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu aku bisa mengajak Anders—"

"Aku ikut denganmu." Fenris memotong cepat, "Jangan membuatku mengulangi kalimat ini, Hawke."

Hawke mengulum senyumannya, "Aku suka mendengar persetujuanmu. Apa itu mengganggumu?"

"Aku ikut denganmu semata-mata karena aku tahu kalian butuh seseorang untuk berada di garis depan." tandas Fenris dengan intonasi seolah tidak peduli, "Aku tahu Aveline sibuk dengan para Qunari yang semakin sulit ditertibkan dan—" bibir pucat itu terkatup. Ia nyaris mengungkit keberadaan Carver, adik kandung lawan bicaranya yang sudah banting setir menjadi seorang Templar, "—apa jadinya dengan satu rombongan yang isinya tukang sihir semua?"

"Kutebak—misi bunuh diri?" Hawke menanggapi sambil tertawa kecil, "Kita berkumpul di _Hanged Man_ besok pagi. Setelah itu kita diskusikan rute teraman ke Sundermount." pemuda itu menampakkan raut serius kini, "Misi kita kali ini tidak terburu-buru. Keamanan lebih penting daripada efisiensi waktu."

Fenris mengangguk kecil, "Lagipula ini acara amal, 'kan?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak bersemangat, ya? Padahal kau akan bertemu dengan klan sendiri." komentar dari Hawke berhasil mengundang satu delikan maut lain dari Fenris, "Ups. Maaf."

"Kau tahu kalau aku tak pernah menganggap siapapun dari Dalish sebagai keluargaku." balas Fenris tajam, "Meskipun aku bicara dengan bahasa yang sama dengan mereka, tetapi mereka tak berbagi takdir seperti kami di Tentiver."

"Fenris—"

Mendadak pemuda bersurai salju itu mengepalkan tangannya, "Padahal kami sama-sama elf—tetapi kenapa hanya mereka yang bisa hidup tenang dan aman tanpa tersentuh perbudakan." napas Fenris sedikit menggebu ketika mengucapkan serapah itu, "_Maker_, tidakkah kau berpikir ini tidak adil? Sementara kami hidup menderita karena penyihir seperti—" Fenris menghela napas berat, kedua manik zamrudnya menatap Hawke dalam-dalam, "—maaf, aku—"

Hawke ikut berdiri ketika dilihatnya Fenris bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Punggung elf itu memang terbalut baju zirah yang terbuat dari perunggu—namun rasanya Hawke tahu seberapa rapuh raga yang ada di baliknya. Ia tahu konsekuensi sejenis ini menunggunya apabila mengajak Fenris terlibat dalam misinya menolong Merril. Elf perempuan itu adalah segala hal yang tidak disukai oleh si serigala—penyihir-darah, elf dari klan Dalish, bersikap lugu dan naif—Hawke bukannya tidak mengerti. Tetapi pertengkaran lain jelas akan terjadi apabila ia pergi sendiri. Fenris akan merasa tersisih. Hal itu lebih menyakitkan daripada bergumul dengan sihir dan makhluk aneh sejenis _desire demon_.

Telapak tangan sang prajurit menempel di kaca jendela. Wajah sendunya pun terpantul dengan distraksi kecil dari tetesan air yang terus turun. Hawke ingin menghampiri elf tersebut—tetapi ia tahu sentuhan serenik apapun darinya mampu membuat Fenris berjengit dan menepis. Ia seolah bertransformasi menjadi boneka porselen retak setelah malam terbunuhnya Hedriana, dan Hawke, dalam hati kecilnya, tahu kalau kesenjangan di antara mereka juga kesalahannya. Karena itu kini ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak serta-merta memeluk pinggang ramping itu—hanya menatap dari jarak empat kaki tanpa berniat mempertipisnya lagi.

"Maafkan aku yang sudah membawamu ke titik ini, Fenris."

Kepala itu tertoleh, lalu menggeleng lemah, "Aku tidak pernah menyalahkanmu untuk hal itu, kau tahu." Fenris kembali menarik napas panjang, "Dan aku juga—tidak memiliki hak untuk itu."

"Kau masih bisa mundur, kau tahu itu." tawar Hawke.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan, Hawke." suara Fenris sedikit meninggi, "Aku—lepas dari hutang budiku padamu, aku tak akan membiarkanmu mati konyol." dengusan kecil, "Kau membutuhkanku."

"Aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk ikut denganku. Terlebih, kau tahu—ke tempat yang membuatmu makin menderita." Hawke tersenyum tipis, "Tetapi satu hal, aku tak akan melepaskanmu"

Kalimat itu membuat Fenris membalikkan tubuhnya. Mereka tidak pernah mengatakan cinta—atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Tidak secara gamblang. Tetapi masing-masing tahu kalau _rasa _itu ada. Fenris tahu kalau Hawke tidak hanya menginginkan tubuhnya—dan justru kesungguhan itulah yang membuatnya melangkah mundur. Andai saja ia menomorduakan logika, ingin sekali Fenris menghambur. Melarutkan diri dalam pelukan Hawke. Melebur di dada dan lengan kokoh yang selalu menawarkan kehangatan—tetapi ditahannya hasrat tersebut.

Dadanya berdebar kencang ketika disadarinya Hawke melangkah ke arah tempatnya berdiri. Hawke sendiri tidak menampakkan keraguan—sekalipun kecamuk dalam batinnya tak bisa dianggap enteng. Pemuda itu menghentikan langkah ketika mereka sama-sama berada di hadapan jendela. Perhatiannya tersedot oleh sebelah tangan Fenris yang beristirahat di kusen kayu—dan Hawke tak dapat menahan diri untuk mengindahkan kain merah yang terikat longgar di sana. Perlahan jemari kokohnya meraih pergelangan tangan Fenris. Begitu mungil dan rapuh—sampai sekarang Hawke masih bingung bagaimana cara elf ini mengayun pedang dengan mudahnya.

Tak ada aksara ketika Hawke menjalin beberapa simpul. Diakhiri dengan simpul mati ketika bola mata mereka kembali bertumbukan.

"Jangan lari, Fenris." bisik Hawke sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Fenris yang terbalut kain merah tersebut, "Kau—boleh lari dariku. Seperti yang pernah kau lakukan. Tetapi, setidaknya—jangan lari dari dirimu sendiri."

Fenris bergeming.

Ia sedikit gentar karena mengira Hawke akan menyudutkannya. Tetapi sekon demi sekon berlalu tanpa pemuda itu megungkit malam dimana ia melarikan diri dari _Hawke Mansion_. Fenris menggigit pelan bibir bagian bawahnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak membiarkan zamrudnya meleleh. Hawke, sekali lagi, telah menunjukkan ketulusan yang tak habis. Hal yang membuat hatinya memberontak dari logika dan harga diri yang mati-matian ia bangun. Perlahan, Hawke menjauhkan diri. Kembali menciptakan jarak karena ia tahu, Fenris tidak dalam keadaan prima untuk berdiskusi. Ia paham—ia _selalu_ paham.

"Kau—tetap akan pergi denganku?" untuk terakhir kalinya, Hawke bertanya.

"Kemanapun kau pergi, kau tahu aku akan ikut denganmu." Fenris bergumam. Halus, namun menyiratkan kekuatan dan kemantapan, "Kau tak perlu mempertanyakan loyalitasku, Hawke."

"Aku merasa aman, kalau begitu." Hawke menanggapinya dengan senyuman lembut, "Kurasa aku tak akan mengganggumu lebih jauh. Malam sudah terlalu larut."

Fenris mengangguk, "Kau akan kembali ke kediamanmu?" ia tahu _Hawke Estate _tidak terlalu jauh dari _manor_-nya, tetapi di luar sana, langit mendung masih menunjukkan keperkasaannya.

"Ya. Bodahn dan Sandals sedang melebur beberapa _rune_ pada tongkat sihirku. Kurasa aku akan mencoba kekuatannya." jawaban diplomatis dari Hawke, "Lagipula aku merasa tidak aman meninggalkan ibuku dan Orana di rumah terlalu lama."

"Aku setuju." balas Fenris dengan nada lebih rileks, "Hati-hati dengan _Invisible Sisters_, Hawke."

Tawa renyah Hawke terdengar, "Kalau kau sekhawatir itu, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku? Mungkin masih ada sedikit coklat panas di rumahku."

"Siapapun akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang pahlawan _Deep Road_ sepertimu." cemooh Fenris, "Kita bertemu besok. Aku yakin kau hafal jalan sampai ke pintu depan."

"Kita bertaruh."

Fenris tertawa mengejek.

Elf itu tidak beranjak. Tidak mengantar ataupun memberikan sapaan selamat tidur. Romantisme picisan tidak pernah menjadi bagian dari hikayat mereka. Fenris menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding batu yang dingin, memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Garret Hawke sudah berada di ambang pintu. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu menoleh sejenak sebelum benar-benar pergi, "Jangan lepaskan benda itu darimu, Fenris." ujarnya sambil menunjuk pergelangan tangannya sendiri, menampakkan kain merah yang terikat di sana, tersembunyi di balik pelindung tangannya, "Sampai besok di _Hanged Man_."

"Haw—"

Terlambat.

Terkejut, jelas. Fenris tidak sempat mempertanyakan rasa herannya karena Hawke sudah menghilang dari jarak pandangnya. Elf itu benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar kalau selama ini, Hakwe mengikat dirinya dengan benda yang sama dengan apa yang membalut pergelangan tangannya. Mau tak mau, Fenris tertawa. Bagaimana bisa ia menjelasakan—kalau Hawke tidak perlu melakukan hal tolol, kalau tidak mau disebut labil, seperti ini untuk mendeklarasikan _rasa_ yang ada di antara mereka. Pemuda ramping itu menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum lemah sambil kembali memperhatikan kain tersebut dengan seksama.

Ya, benar. Penyihir itu mengikatnya—dengan cara yang tak pernah ia duga.

Tetapi gerakan sederhana yang dilakukan oleh jemari orang yang dikasihinya, ternyata berhasil memberikan kekuatan.

"Tolol—kau membuatku benar-benar tak ingin melepaskan ikatan bodoh ini, Hawke." Fenris bergumam, tidak kepada siapa-siapa.

Sepasang zamrudnya mencerah kini. Ketika dari balik jendela, ia menemukan punggung pemuda itu di antara derai hujan, berlari kecil ke arah _Hawke Estate_ yang terletak di bagian selatan Hightown. Fenris tersenyum. Berbeda dengan senyum-senyumnya yang selalu muram. Malam ini ia menemukan bahwa ia masih layak untuk dihargai dan dipertahankan. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali memandangi pergelangan tangannya—dan kali ini, dengan tekad baru untuk melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Hawke harapkan. Bahwa Fenris, tak akan pernah mencoba membuka ikatan itu lagi.

"Hawke—" Fenris memberikan kecupan di atas kain berwana merah itu, "—aku milikmu."

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

"_Hawke. I'm yours." - Fenris, in Dragon Age II_

_._

_**(xXx)**_

_._

Galau mau pergi ke tanah suci yang malah end up bikin Shonen Ai #headdesk

Nggak tau lagi ini Hawke versi mana, entah yang diplomatis atau sarkastis tukang banyol. Very first attempt bikin fanfict berdasarkan game yang saya maenin sendiri sampe tamat dua kali, semoga ada yang baca, mampir, kasih review, apapun deh. Sekalian saya ngerjain Under My Skin lagi LoL. Semoga menghibur dan tidak OOC. Kalo gombalisasi—ya udahlah ya hahaha.


End file.
